Wakacje na Grimmauld Place
by kasssumi
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Jak Harry i Ron spędzają czas w tym smutnym miejscu. Harry/Ron slash. Wspomniane przeszły Syriusz/James i Syriusz/Remus. Ostrzeżenia: lekkie dub-con.
1. Rozdział 1

**Tytuł oryginału: _Summer at Grimmauld Place_**

**Autor****: **_**slantedknitting**_

**Zgoda jest. Link w profilu.

* * *

**

Harry mościł się na łóżku na Grimmauld Place, patrząc na rozbierającego się Rona kątem oka. Był to na pewno najbardziej obfity w wydarzenia dzień, jaki Harry miał od tygodni, ale po jego głowie nie chodziły myśli o śnie. Poza tym wiedział, że gdyby próbował zasnąć, miałby okropne koszmary; miał je w końcu całe lato. Wciąż był wściekły i zmieszany na myśl o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, ale nie chciał już więcej wyjaśnień tej nocy. Czego chciał, to właściwe przywitanie; niewielu ludzi to spełniło, zwłaszcza nie Syriusz. Jednak brak tego od Rona było, możliwe, jeszcze większym rozczarowaniem. Kiedy Ron podciągnął duszne przykrycie na siebie, Harry odrzucił swoje.

Ron patrzył, zagryzając swoją wargę aby powstrzymać się od uśmiechu, jak Harry pędził przez pokój i zanurkował pod kołdrę Rona. Zanim którykolwiek z nich mógł coś powiedzieć, Ron schował głowę pod przykrycie i wycałował ścieżkę w dół klatki piersiowej Harry'ego. Harry uśmiechnął się i zrelaksował po raz pierwszy od czasu, kiedy wcześniej tego lata opuścił Hogwart. Odepchnął wszystkie negatywne, ciemne, przygnębiające i gorzkie myśli z głowy, kiedy Ron odrzucił kołdrę na ziemię, razem z bokserkami Harry'ego. Harry, skomląc i kręcąc się, doszedł szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ściskając poduszkę za głową, gdy wyjęczał cicho imię Rona, mając nadzieję, że Fred i George nie mają żądnych zwisających Uszu w korytarzu, żeby podsłuchiwać rozmowy Zakonu o północy.

Ron, szczerząc się szeroko, położył się obok Harry'ego i zmierzwił jego sterczące, brązowe włosy. Niedługo potem obaj spali, Harry nagi i z ręką Rona leżącą swobodnie na jego ramieniu.

Sny Harry'ego były ciche, spokojne i bardziej przypominające mętne wspomnienia niż konkretne sny. Sceny przewijały się przez jego umysł; pierwszy raz, kiedy całował się z Ronem po drugim zadaniu turniejowym; pierwszy raz, kiedy spędzili noc razem w tym samym łóżku, kiedy pozostali lokatorzy siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym na całonocnej nauce do egzaminów; pierwszy raz, kiedy Ron sprawił, że Harry doszedł, głaszcząc go przez bokserki i szepcząc coś raczej nieprzyzwoitego, chociaż czułego, do ucha Harry'ego.

_Harry i Ron siedzieli sami w pokoju wspólnym, unikając się. Ron zbagatelizował sytuację, rzucając żartami odnośnie moralnej natury i będąc wylewnym na temat pocałunków, które on i Harry otrzymali od Fleur. Jednak wciąż wiedział, że fakt, że został wybrany na coś, czego Harry'emu będzie brakowało najbardziej, było zawstydzające dla jego najlepszego przyjaciela._

— _Harry?_

_Harry odłożył na bok notatkę, którą znalazł pomiędzy poduszkami kanapy i spojrzał w górę._

— _Em... Myślę że... już czas iść spać. To był długi dzień._

— _Harry. — Ron szybko przeszedł cały pokój na swoich długich nogach i zatrzymał się cale przed Harrym, udaremniając drugiemu chłopakowi ucieczkę. — Harry, dlaczego ja?_

_Jak Ron się spodziewał, Harry się zaczerwienił, unikając jego wzroku, i próbował się odsunąć. Ron złapał ramię Harry'ego i przyciągnął go do brutalnego pocałunku. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się i zaskomlał, i próbował odsunąć się od ust Rona, jednak Ron złapał go mocniej i przytrzymał w miejscu. W końcu Harry zamknął oczy, otworzył usta i owinął ręce wokół szyi Rona. Ron owinął ramiona wokół talii Harry'ego i przyciągnął go bliżej._

— _Ron... — Harry przerwał pocałunek i poszukał zachwyconych, niebieskich oczu Rona. — Nigdy podczas dnia, nigdy tu na dole, nigdy przed Hermioną, nigdy przed kimkolwiek._

_Ron zamrugał i zamarł lekko, słuchając zasad Harry'ego. Przytaknął jednak i odmówił puszczenia dłoni Harry'ego, kiedy szli na górę do ich pokoju._

Następnego ranka Harry otworzył oczy aby zauważyć, że Ron gapi się na niego z odległości kilku cali, leżąc obok na łóżku. Uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po dłoń Rona, splatając ze sobą ich palce. Ron otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego Harry go pocałował. Ron nie protestował. Harry zazwyczaj powstrzymywał go przed powiedzeniem czegokolwiek, kiedy byli razem; wymiarkował, że wymieniali między sobą zaledwie kilka zdań na temat tego, co robią, włącznie z oryginalnymi zasadami Harry'ego. Wydawało mu się, że Harry używa go dla komfortu bardziej fizycznego niż emocjonalnego. To dręczyło Rona, ale wiedział, że nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Nawet jeśli Harry pozwoliłby mu coś powiedzieć, nie wiedziałby, co powiedzieć. Niezależnie od tego chciał być z Harrym; pragnął po prostu, żeby czasami Harry pozwolił mu ogłosić to, co ma do powiedzenia.

Gromada ludzi spieszyła przez korytarz i wspinała się po schodach. Harry wyskoczył z łóżka Rona i zakładał bokserki.

— Harry, drzwi są zakluczone...

— Taa, jakby Fred i George zwracali na to uwagę. — Harry pogrzebał w swoim zabałaganionym kufrze i znalazł względnie czyste ubrania. Ron patrzył, jak Harry się ubierał.

* * *

Dni Harry'ego na Grimmauld Place zdawały się wydłużać. Zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy tutaj na pewno było lepiej niż u Dursleyów. Miał dla siebie zbyt dużo czasu i, ku pogorszeniu sytuacji, miał wokół siebie stałych przypominaczy, że nie jest bezpiecznie, że nikt nie jest bezpieczny i że nieuchronnie zbliżały się straszliwe rzeczy. Nawet z obecnością Syriusza i Ronem obok niego w łóżku każdej nocy, nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że czuł się coraz bardziej samotny, zwłaszcza kiedy myślał o tym, że jego rozprawa w Ministerstwie zbliża się z każdym dniem.

Cztery dni po swoim przybyciu, podczas szczególnie ciepłej londyńskiej nocy, Harry pozostał w swoim łóżku, jego przykrycia leżące na podłodze, a kończyny rozrzucone szeroko na materacu. Ron gapił się, nie mrugając, na sufit i czekał na przyjście Harry'ego. Dziesięć minut minęło od kiedy wyłączyli światła, ale Harry pozostał w swoim łóżku. Chociaż przez niemal stałe rzucanie się Harry'ego Ron wiedział, że jest on nadal obudzony. Kolejne dziesięć minut minęło zanim Ron zdecydował się działać. Usiadł powoli o spojrzał na Harry'ego, który leżał twarzą w materacu. Ściągając bokserki, Ron wstał i podszedł do drugiego łóżka. Położył się na plecach Harry'ego i całował go wokół spoconej szyi. Harry w końcu odwrócił się pod ciężarem Rona i pocałował go desperacko. Ron niemal mógł posmakować potrzebę i desperację Harry'ego. Domyślając się, że mógłby pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi się zrelaksować, Ron sięgnął w dół i złapał już sztywny penis Harry'ego. Harry odepchnął jego dłoń i umieścił ją na twardniejącym penisie Rona. Ron schował twarz w szyi Harry'ego, kiedy głaskał się powoli. Twardniejąc, Ron przesunął usta do ucha Harry'ego i zaczął szeptać, o czym myśli. Harry uśmiechnął się, ale szybko uciszył Rona pocałunkiem. Kiedy Ron zaczął jęczeć w usta Harry'ego, Harry odciągnął dłoń Rona i przysunął ją do swoich warg, które oderwał od ust Rona i którymi pocałował łagodnie jego rękę. Potem, bez zrywania kontaktu wzrokowego, Harry złapał silnie Rona i rzucił go na łóżko, pozwalając sobie zająć pozycję na górze. Ron uśmiechnął się i sięgnął, aby chwycić tyłek Harry'ego.

— Odwróć się — warknął Harry lubieżnie.

Oczy Rona powoli rozszerzyły się.

— C–co?

— Odwróć. Się. — Harry usiadł, aby Ron mógł odwrócić się na brzuch. Harry pociągnął biodra Rona w górę tak, że Ron klęczał i podpierał się łokciami, a potem szybko ściągnął swoje bokserki, szepcząc nawilżające zaklęcie. Ron poczuł zimny, śliski żel pomiędzy pośladkami i nagle Harry wpychał w niego palce, przygotowując go. Ron zaskomlał, opuszczając głowę. Często fantazjował o seksie z Harrym, ale w tych fantazjach on był tym, który przygotowywał drugiego. Kiedy rozważał powiedzenie Harry'emu, żeby przestał, albo przynajmniej zaczekał, Harry zdawał się zdecydować, że Ron jest już dostatecznie przygotowany i zaczął go powoli głaskać. Potem, bez ostrzeżenia, Ron poczuł ostry ból, jak Harry zaczął wciskać swój penis w Rona. Ignorując głośne jęki Rona z bólu, Harry wbił się cały i wtedy pochylił, kładąc głowę na karku Rona. Przylegał dość dziwnie do niego, bo Ron był dużo wyższy, ale to mu nie przeszkadzało.

— W porządku, stary? — zapytał Harry, zaciskając ucisk na penisie Rona.

— Harry, to cholernie boli, mogłeś zapytać najpierw, albo coś — mruknął Ron.

— Wybacz — powiedział Harry łagodnie, całując napięty kark Rona. — Wytrzymasz?

— Cóż, taa...

— Dobrze. — Harry wyprostował się ponownie i wyszedł trochę z Rona, zanim pchnął z powrotem. Zacisnął szczęki i jęknął gardłowo, kiedy powoli ruszał biodrami. Ron zaciskał oczy, przeklinając Harry'ego w swojej głowie, próbując zablokować ból, ale wtedy Harry uniósł swoje biodra i, nawet o tym nie wiedząc, kąt z jakim wciskał swojego penisa spowodował, że trafił w prostatę Rona. Ciało Rona zadrżało, kiedy jego głowa opadła bezsilnie i ciche przekleństwo wydostało się z jego ust. Harry uśmiechnął się i zaczął pchać mocniej i szybciej, upewniając się, że uderzy w tamto miejsce za każdym pchnięciem. Niedługo potem Ron jęczał i krzyczał w poduszkę Harry'ego, jego ciało drżało, a penis pulsował gorąco w spoconych dłoniach Harry'ego. Odsunął twarz od poduszki i mruknął głośno, kiedy Harry poruszył się głębiej.

— Cholera — wysapał Ron. — Cholera, proszę, Harry, jesteś, Merlinie... Harry, cholera, proszę, proszę, proszę, cholera... cholera! — Ron złapał poduszkę i krzyczał w nią więcej próśb i przekleństw.

— O co prosisz? — zapytał ciekawie Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby. Był blisko orgazmu, tak samo jak Ron, jeśli dobrze odczytywał wydawane przez niego dźwięki.

— Proszę, Harry — wyjęczał Ron poza poduszkę. — Harry, pieprz mnie, cholera, mocniej, więcej, Harry, proszę, ach, do diabła... cholera, Harry — zaskomlał żałośnie Ron, kiedy penis Harry'ego poruszał się szybciej i zaczął dotykać jego prostatę jeszcze bardziej. Przycisnął głowę do poduszki i wydał z siebie coś, co dla Harry'ego zabrzmiało jak ryk lwa, a jego penis drgnął w dłoniach Harry'ego. Harry napiął biodra i obciągał Rona frenetycznie, słuchając zagłuszonych dźwięków rozkoszy Rona, wydobywających się z niego, kiedy ten dochodził. Jego mięśnie zacisnęły się na penisie Harry'ego jeszcze ciaśniej i Harry miał problem z powstrzymaniem wytrysku, dopóki krzyki Rona nie ucichły. Puścił wciąż twardy penis Rona i zaczął pchać w niego chaotycznie, odchylając głowę do tyłu i otwierając usta w czystej ekstazie. Ron, nadal drżąc w orgazmie, za każdym razem, gdy Harry uderzał w jego prostatę, zaciskał mięśnie wokół penisa Harry'ego i w ciągu sekund doprowadził go do milczącego, ale silnego wytrysku. Na twarzy Harry'ego zagościła błogość, kiedy starał się pozostać cicho. Najszybciej jak mógł opadł na Rona, pchając go na materac. Harry schował swoją twarz we włosach Rona i wydał z siebie drżący jęk, który był tak głęboki i długi, że Ron nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zaczął się śmiać.

— Kocham cię. — Ron obrócił swoją głowę tak daleko jak mógł, żeby spojrzeć na Harry'ego. — Naprawdę.

Harry pokiwał głową, zmusił się do zejścia z Rona i wymamrotał zaklęcie czyszczące.

— Ron, ja... — Usiadł przy stopach Rona, kiedy ten odwrócił się na plecy. — Nie nie kocham cię — zaoferował smutno.

Ron usiadł i pocałował Harry'ego gwałtownie.

— Nieważne. Po prostu chciałem, żebyś wiedział. Kocham cię. I wiem, że... ty niekoniecznie kochasz mnie i wiem, że nie tak naprawdę nie robisz tego z powodu tego, co do mnie czujesz, ale to nieważne. — Ron kłamał, Harry był tego pewien. — Po prostu chcę być z tobą, ponieważ, cóż, ja robię to z powodu tego, co do ciebie czuję. A co do ciebie czuję... kocham cię.

Harry pokiwał głową i spojrzał w dół na łóżko pomiędzy nimi. Zanim był w stanie odpowiedzieć, rozległ się trzask i podskoczył, prawie spadając z łóżka.

Fred i George aportowali się na łóżko Rona, gapiąc się na nich i szczerząc. Harry jęknął głośno i zaczął przeklinać bliźniaków, kiedy zakładał szybko swoje bokserki. Ron tylko patrzył smutno na Harry'ego, kiedy ten się odsunął, ignorując głośny śmiech braci.

— Ron, Ron — Fred uderzył dłonią w kolano — pieprzysz Chłopca, Który Przeżył!

— Nie, nie robi tego — powiedział wyzywająco Harry, rzucając wzrokiem sztylety na Freda z kąta, w którym stał, ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami.

— Och nie! — George niemal spadł z łóżka Rona, kiedy zatrząsł się z większego śmiechu. — Chłopiec, Który Przeżył pieprzy Rona!

— Nie, nie robię tego — warknął Harry, odmawiając patrzenia na Rona, który w końcu założył bokserki. — Jeśli natychmiast stąd nie znikniecie, powiem waszej mamie skąd macie te wszystkie pieniądze. Nie myślcie sobie, że tego nie zrobię. Mogę żyć z jej gniewem. Nie jest moją matką.

Fred i George wstali, starając się kontrolować śmiech, ale polegli na tym. Spojrzeli po sobie i z kolejnym trzaskiem aportowali się z powrotem do ich sypialni.

Harry pozostał w kącie, drżąc z gniewu. Ron powoli przybliżył się, ale kiedy chciał dotknąć Harry'ego, Harry odepchnął jego dłoń i poszedł z powrotem na swoje łóżko. Ron spojrzał w dół, na podłogę.

— Nikomu nie powiedzą, stary — wymamrotał Ron, kiedy kładł się na swoje łóżko.

— Nieważne — powiedział Harry, gapiąc się na sufit.

— Harry...

— Zamknij się.

Ron ugryzł swoją wargę i obrócił się do poduszki.

* * *

**Cdn.**


	2. Rozdział 2

Harry poczekał, aż Ron zaśnie, zanim wymknął się z pokoju. Wiedział, że nie ma gdzie iść, ale nie mógł wytrzymać przebywania z Ronem ani sekundy dłużej. Korytarz był ciemny i zimny, ale Harry nie odważył się wrócić po więcej ubrań. Po cichu skierował się do kuchni i usiadł na jednej z ławek po obu stronach długiego stołu. Gapił się za okno, w ciemność, i starał się, żeby to go całkowicie zaabsorbowało; nie chciał myśleć czy czuć. Chciał się zasiedzieć i udawać, że nic się nie stało.

Za nim rozbrzmiał odgłos aportacji i Harry zamknął oczy, wiedząc, kto tam był. Spiął się, kiedy osoby usiadły po obu jego stronach. Minął długi moment ciszy, zanim jeden z nich się odezwał.

— Harry, stary, nie bądź taki…

Harry nie spojrzał w górę, żeby zobaczyć, który z bliźniaków to powiedział. Otworzył oczy i na nowo zaczął gapić się za okno, pragnąc, żeby odeszli.

George położył dłoń na kolanie Harry'ego i wyczuł, jak jego mięśnie się napinają pod nią.

— Harry, serio, nikomu nie powiemy. Nawet Lee.

Harry odtrącił swoją nogę i mruknął:

— Dzięki.

— W porządku? — Fred spojrzał prosto w twarz Harry'ego. — Zeszliśmy na dół, aby przeprosić. Poszliśmy do waszego pokoju, ale Ron spał. Nie powinniśmy tego robić, stary…

— Więc dlaczego, do cholery, to zrobiliście? — zapytał Harry. — Skąd wiedzieliście?

— Mieliśmy Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu na korytarzu… słyszeliśmy, jak Mama mówiła, że Snape powinien przyjść dzisiaj i chcieliśmy posłuchać, co się dzieje. — George urwał. — Możemy nauczyć ciebie i Rona jakichś tłumiących zaklęć, jeśli chcesz.

Harry poczuł, że się rumieni i był wdzięczny za ciemność.

— Jeśli powiecie komukolwiek, komu–cholernemu–kolwiek o tym…

— Harry, już obiecaliśmy, że nie powiemy! — westchnął George i spojrzał na Freda. — Komu mielibyśmy powiedzieć, do diabła? I dlaczego?

Harry spojrzał w dół na stół i wyobraził sobie Hermionę, otwierającą Proroka Codziennego, aby znaleźć paskudny nagłówek o jej dwóch najlepszych przyjaciołach, pieprzących się. Wyobraził sobie śmiechy i szyderstwa i o wiele, wiele gorsze rzeczy, które musiałby przetrwać od uczniów Hogwartu, zwłaszcza Malfoya, i reszty czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa. Ron miał być jego sekretem, jedyną rzeczą, o której nikt inny nie wiedział, kawałkiem pociechy i bezpieczeństwa, do którego mógł się zwrócić, gdy tego potrzebował.

— Harry, słuchaj, nie obchodzi nas, gdzie ty czy Ron wciskacie swoje penisy. Jesteście najlepszymi kumplami. To była tylko kwestia czasu… George i ja zastanawialiśmy się od lat…

— Nie mów mi takich chrzanionych rzeczy. — Harry objął dłońmi głowę i westchnął głęboko. Jeśli Fred i George zgadli, ilu innych też? I którzy?

Fred wyszczerzył zęby.

— Możemy coś zrobić?

— Zostawcie mnie w spokoju — powiedział natychmiast Harry. Sekundę później Fred i George wstali i popędzili po schodach. Położył głowę na stole i powstrzymał się przed krzykiem. Siedział tam przez dziesięć minut, śliniąc się na blat, zanim spojrzał w górę, aby zobaczyć, kto schodzi ze schodów. Przygotowany do ucieczki, biegu lub ataku, Harry wstał.

— Harry?

Chrząknąwszy, Harry usiadł i poczekał, aż Ron przysiądzie się do niego. Kiedy to zrobił, Harry położył głowę na jego ramieniu i wypuścił westchnięcie złapane w krtani, co spowodowało, że zabrzmiało bardziej jak skowyt. Ron powoli owinął rękę wokół ramion Harry'ego.

— Fred i George powiedzieli, że jesteś tu na dole — wyszeptał Ron, kreśląc palcami małe kółka na odsłoniętym ramieniu Harry'ego. — Powiedzieli, że jesteś załamany… zasugerowali, żebym cię pocieszył. — Uśmiechnął się. — Są w porządku, Harry… uważają, że to słodkie… nikomu nie powiedzą.

— Wiem. — Harry usiadł i zepchnął dłoń Rona. — Ja tylko… Ja nie… — Westchnął, nie mogąc znaleźć potrzebnych słów. — Kocham cię — wymamrotał w końcu, zaciskając swoje paznokcie na udach.

Ron wyszczerzył się, owijając oba ramiona wokół Harry'ego i całując go w policzek.

— Chcę być z tobą, Harry. Chcę być w stanie mówić ci różne rzeczy. Chcę… Chcę ciebie. Kocham cię. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. — Jego głos był miękki i drżący. — Mogłeś zginąć tyle razy tego roku. Byłem przestraszony. Przerażała mnie wiedza, że o wiele więcej bitew nadejdzie, o wiele więcej możliwości dla niego, żeby cię zabić. Nienawidzę tego. Nienawidzę go — ciągnął, w końcu mogąc powiedzieć Harry'emu wszystko, co mu leżało na sercu. — Harry, kocham cię tak cholernie mocno. — Po tym Ron pocałował ucho Harry'ego i ten zadrżał. Ron wycałował ścieżkę po szczęce Harry'ego i w końcu przykleił swoje wargi do jego, odmawiając odsunięcia się, póki oboje zaczęli się dusić.

Harry oparł się o Rona, oddychając ciężko, i złapał jedną z jego dłoni. Splatając ich palce, przyznał, że jego serce zawsze należało do Rona. Teraz inni wiedzieli. Teraz, gdy Fred i George mogli go przekląć tak, że nikt by go nie rozpoznał, jeśliby skrzywdził Rona, nie mógł już dłużej ignorować swoich uczuć. Nie mógł zaprzeczać, że nie kocha Rona, że nie potrzebuje Rona.

— Ron…

Ron uciszył Harry'ego i odsunął się. Harry patrzył, jak ciemna postać Rona siada okrakiem na ławce i opiera się o ścianę. Harry odwrócił się i przerzucił nogę przez ławkę i pochylał się do tyłu, uśmiechając się, póki jego plecy nie były oparte o klatkę piersiową Rona. Ron owinął długie ręce wokół Harry'ego i ścisnął go mocno. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od szczerzenia się.

— Tyłek mnie boli — mruknął Ron, całując szyję Harry'ego.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i zarumienił się, starając się zmaleć w objęciach Rona.

— Przepraszam, Ron, naprawdę. Ja… miałeś rację… Powinienem zapytać. Nie wiem… co… sobie myślałem.

Ron uśmiechnął się i ugryzł kark Harry'ego, uciszając go.

— W porządku, stary. Ale następnym razem — ugryzł ponownie i Harry poruszył się — będzie moja kolej.

Harry przytaknął niemo, kiedy dłonie Rona powędrowały w dół klatki piersiowej Harry'ego. Unosząc swoje biodra, pomógł Ronowi opuścić swoje bokserki na uda. Potem, ssąc zaborczo kark Harry'ego, Ron owinął swoją dłoń mocno wokół budzącego się penisa Harry'ego i obciągał go powoli, póki nie zrobił się twardy, a Harry gryzł swoją wargę, aby uciszyć desperackie jęki. Ron zacieśnił uchwyt i zaczął głaskać Harry'ego szybciej, ściskając czy poruszając nawet szybciej za każdym razem, kiedy Harry wydał jakiś dźwięk. Harry złapał ławę obiema dłońmi, starając się pozostać w rzeczywistości i o zdrowych zmysłach, kiedy Ron ciągnął go coraz bliżej i bliżej szczytu. Sięgając w dół swoją drugą ręką, Ron otulił jądra Harry'ego, kiedy jego pierwsza ręka skupiła się na czubku penisa Harry'ego, pocierając skupisko nerwów pod główką. Biodra Harry'ego podskoczyły, a jego głowa opadła do tyłu, kiedy wyjęczał imię Rona czując, jak traci kontrolę. Ron obciągał Harry'ego szybciej i mocniej, gryząc jego małżowinę uszną.

— Ron — wyszeptał desperacko Harry — kocham cię.

Ron przysunął usta do ucha Harry'ego i sformułował „kocham cię" koniuszkiem języka, kiedy Harry krzyknął i doszedł, spinając ciało w ramionach Rona. Kiedy Harry zrelaksował się i zwiotczał na piersi Rona, ten wycałował szyję Harry'ego, która wyglądała na posiniaczoną, aż do jego ust. Harry zebrał się w sobie i pocałował Rona tak mocno, jak mógł. W końcu Ron odsunął się, promieniejąc, i walnął w ścianę.

Harry naciągnął bokserki i spojrzał na kałużę swojej spermy na ławie. Uśmiechnął się i pewnie owinął ręce Rona wokół siebie, nie chcąc, żeby ten moment się skończył. Opierając głowę do tyłu o ramię Rona, Harry westchnął zadowolony.

— Och, Harry…

Ron i Harry usiedli i rozejrzeli się szukając źródła głosu. Syriusz zszedł ze schodów do kuchni. Harry jęknął i wstał, wychodząc z objęcia Rona.

Syriusz stał po drugiej stronie stołu, szczerząc się szeroko do Rona. Harry gapił się na swojego ojca chrzestnego, nie mogąc znaleźć słów.

— Usiądź — powiedział łagodnie Syriusz do Harry'ego, samemu też siadając. Harry usiadł powoli i poczuł, że Ron złapał jego nogę pod stołem. — Och, Harry — powtórzył Syriusz — jesteś tak podobny do ojca. To zdumiewające, naprawdę.

Żuchwa Harry'ego opadła, a ręka Rona poluzowała swój uchwyt na jego udzie.

— Um… co? Co? Mój tata… on… on się ożenił, on.. moja mama, i, i…

Syriusz zaśmiał się.

— Tak, Harry, tak. Twój tata ożenił się z twoją mamą i kochał ją bardzo mocno. Widzisz… twój tata i ja… — Syriusz mrugnął. — Byliśmy tak trochę jak ty i Ron, można powiedzieć. To się stało… piątego roku i… cóż, kiedy Lily w końcu umówiła się z nim w siódmej klasie, wszystko się zmieniło, ponieważ, cóż, twojemu tacie nadal podobały się dziewczyny… — Syriusz spojrzał na zaszokowane i lekko zawstydzone twarze Rona i Harry'ego. — Wy dwoje zdumiewacie mnie. Jesteś tak podobny do Jamesa, Harry… najwyraźniej bardziej niż ktokolwiek z nas wiedział!

Harry tylko mrugnął, przyswajając to i starając się nie myśleć o swoim ojcu i Syriuszu pieprzących się w Hogwarcie.

— Co… um… co?

Syriusz tylko nadal się uśmiechał.

— Nikt nie wiedział, oczywiście… Jestem pewien, że to samo jest z wami. Nie przejmujcie się, nikomu nie powiem. Nawet Remusowi.

Ron poruszył się obok Harry'ego.

— Dlaczego Lupin? — zapytał słabym głosem.

— Och, cóż… po tym, jak James i ja… kiedy James zaczął umawiać się z Lily, Remus powiedział mi, że miał swoje podejrzenia co do mnie i Jamesa… nie mogłem mu kłamać, więc powiedziałem mu prawdę — powiedziałem mu, jak bardzo kochałem twojego ojca, Harry. Byłem naprawdę… przygnębiony. Remus pomógł. W końcu zeszliśmy się. Oczywiście, to skończyło się, kiedy zaczęliśmy podejrzewać się nawzajem o bycie szpiegami Voldemorta — och, Ron, dlaczego się tak wzdrygasz, to tylko imię, nawet nie jego prawdziwe — ale, zasadniczo… byłem z Jamsem… a potem z Remusem.

Ron zmarszczył brwi.

— A teraz?

Uśmiech Syriusza zmalał lekko.

— Teraz… Remus i ja jesteśmy razem, oczywiście. Ale to jest trudne… czasy są ciężkie… on… jemu też nadal podobają się dziewczyny. — Syriusz westchnął. — Ale, to nieważne. Jeśli Tonks i Remus mają być razem, to nawet nie myślę o tym, żeby stać im na przeszkodzie. Tak samo jak nie mogłem stać na przeszkodzie twoim rodzicom, Harry.

Harry pokiwał głową i odwrócił się do Rona, uśmiech wkradł się powoli na jego twarz.

— Cóż… Ron… Dzisiejsza noc na pewno była oświecająca.

Ron uśmiechnął się i patrzył na Harry'ego i Syriusza.

— Tak…

— Cóż! — Syriusz wstał i szybko nalał sobie szklankę wody. — Po to tutaj przyszedłem, chłopaki… — Jego oczy spoczęły na kałuży spermy i Harry zarumienił się mocno. — Dobranoc! — powiedział przez chichot, kierując się na górę.

Ron wstał i wziął ręcznik, aby posprzątać bałagan Harry'ego. Harry owinął ręce wokół szyi Rona, kiedy Ron wrzucił ręcznik do umywalki, i pocałował go delikatnie.

— Chodźmy się przespać i udajmy, że ta noc się nie wydarzyła — zasugerował Harry z krzywym uśmiechem.

Ron złapał rękę Harry'ego i pociągnął go z powrotem do ich pokoju, gdzie oboje ułożyli się w łóżku Rona. Mamrocząc „dobranoc" i „kocham cię", owinęli swoje kończyny wokół siebie i zapadli w długi, spokojny sen.


End file.
